First Dance
by Freyris
Summary: "May I have the honor, Princess?" As per tradition, Cagalli has to attend a ball for her birthday even if she didn't want to and one requirement in this ball was to dance plus a crazy event is being held during the ball? Find out what's going to happen on her birthday. Birthday Fic. Mainly AxC slight KxC. ONESHOT


**First Dance**

**A/n: HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAREST KIRA AND CAGALLI. Howdy hoho! I am sorry for the long absence. Work has been really hectic and has been draining all my creative juices since...April. For the twins birthday I tried to sit down the whole day and think of a prompt...somehow this ended up as an AsuCaga fic. I failed I know! but..there's still some KiraCaga parts sooo I hope you guys like it! **

* * *

"Yes, that would be fine. Evening, yes." He chuckled on the phone and shook his head as he listened to the person he was talking to on the phone. "I'll make sure she doesn't." He said "See you then."

Pressing the end call on his cellphone, Kisaka Ledonir, Official Adviser of the ORB Representative and Legal Guardian made his way to the Leaders office. On his third knock, he heard her permission to enter and made his way in, only to find her completely immersed in her work.

"A break once in a while will do you good, Cagalli." He sighed and paced towards her desk.

"Every minute counts right now. I can't afford to take a rest, Kisaka" She sighed and continued to glance back and forth from the documents and her computer screen.

"Well, you could have at least eaten your lunch, you know."He said as he motioned at the untouched sandwich on her coffee table.

"I'm not hungry and that can wait, these can't." She said pointing at the documents and proposals piled around her.

Kisaka sighed. Cagalli Yula Athha's stubborness was always a level higher than the average human being. "Cagalli, just eat something and don't skip meals. How am I suppose to face Uzumi-sama when the time comes? I can't possibly tell him I let you starve to death because you were too engrossed with work."

Cagalli groaned and placed down the file on her desk. "I promise I will eat later, Kisaka. " She said looking at him, slightly annoyed. "Is that what you came in here for?"

Her Adviser shook his head in defeat and draw a long tired breath. "No." He said.

"Is there a problem then?"

"Actually, this isn't about the Parliament or the members."He said and from his pocket he drew out a pristine white envelope with gold edgings around it. "Here" He said handing her the envelope.

The blonde representative reached for the paper and examined it. "What's this?"

"It's the invitation for the Masquerade Ball." He informed her. Cagalli stared at him rather confused and allowed him to continue. "You're turning twenty in less than a month. Mana and the others has already started the preparations for the ball and invitations are already being prepared to be sent out to the the guests. I thought I should show you this. "

"Hold on, a masquerade ball? on my birthday?"Cagalli's eyes widened slightly confused with what was going on. "And what about the expenditures of this grandiose event you're telling me about?!How come I wasn't consulted beforehand?"

"Relax child" Kisaka chuckled. "Uzumi-sama has already taken care of it when you were still young. All has been accounted for so you have nothing to worry about. "

"I haven't approved of this, Kisaka. You know I am not a fan of parties"

Kisaka nodded and smiled. "I know but this is tradition. Daughters and Sons from Noble Families are expected to celebrate their twentieth birthday to show people that they've successfully entered adulthood. I taught you this when you were a child remember?"He explained to the silent blonde leader. "And I won't take no for an answer Cagalli. Everything is being prepared already."

"But-"

"I said it's being taken care of and I would like you to clear up your evening schedule every Friday and weekdays until your birthday. You have to attend some dance class because what is a masquerade ball without any dancing, Right?"

"WHAT?!"

"That's all, Representative Athha. I expect you to be at the main mansion by six pm sharp today."

"KISAKA! WAIT! KISAKA!"

* * *

"I had to cancel a dinner meeting with the secretary from the Eurasian Federation for a stupid Dance lesson." She grumbled as she sat alone on the sofa in the Hall of the Athha's Mansion. "Six pm sharp, my ass. It's already six thirty."

"Cagalli?"A middle aged lady open the door and poke her head out. "There you are. Your teacher has arrived." She said smiling at her and handed her a white pair of shoes. "Here, you need to wear this. You can't possibly dance in your work shoes right?"

"Mana...these are heels" Cagalli groaned and glared at the elevated shoes. Mana, the household head caretaker and her nanny chuckled and placed it down on the floor. "You need to wear them okay. It's the teachers order."

"Who is this teacher anyway?! Can't I just practice with something I'm more comfortable? Like sneakers or slippers?"She complained.

"You'll se-"

"If you don't wear those heels, you'll have a hard time dancing around at the ball, Representative."

The two arguing females looked up at the door and immediately Cagalli frowned while Mana broke into a toothy grinned. "Oh, you're finally here. I should go now" and with that she walked out of the hall leaving her beloved Princess with her dance teacher.

"I should have known" The blonde muttered and crossed her arms. "What are you doing here?" she asked the young man pacing towards her. He stopped in front of her, smiling in his ORB Uniform and offering her a hand.

"Teaching you how to dance?" Athrun replied innocently. "Kisaka asked me to."

"I knew it. Why do I have to dance"She frowned.

"Because the ball requires you to but before that you have to wear those."He said pointing at white heels on the floor beside Cagalli's feet and she could only groan in frustration.

As soon as she was standing with her heels, Athrun slowly led her in the middle of the hall and brought out a small remote. With a click of a button, a soft orchestral music started playing. Athrun bowed and Cagalli curtsied. Surprisingly, Cagalli knews the basic greetings but was totally lost once Athrun positioned his hand on her waist and held her hand.

"One, two, three, One, two..oops!" Athrun chuckled and helped Cagalli steady herself as she nearly fall off balance on her shoes. "Again."

"Athrun, this is impossible. I think I have two left feet." She mumbled lightly embarrassed at how close they were.

Athrun Zala chuckled and gently shook his head in amusement. "Nonsense Cagalli. " He smiled. One hand reached for Cagalli's waist and pull her closer to him again while the other reached for Cagalli's hand. Slowly, he placed a kiss at the back of her hand and held it. "Just follow my lead, you'll be fine."

"I-idiot. What are you doing?"She stuttered as her cheeks grew redder. "Someone might see us."

"Cagalli, relax. Normally, we shouldn't be this close when dancing but...I can't allow you to hurt yourself in those shoes." Athrun laughed lightly and stared at her face. "Kisaka has confidence in me. I have to do my job as your teacher here you know" He said as he slowly turn Cagalli out and lead her back into place. He took a step back and swayed along the music and made her do another underarm turn and steadying her into place.

"S-since when did you learn how to dance?"

"Hmm.."Athrun thought for a second as he turn Cagalli to the right. "Back when I was still engaged with Lacus, I attended a couple of parties with her and our parents so naturally we had to dance. I think it was around that time"He said slightly recalling his own blunders during his dances with Lacus. "I pretty much learned from Lacus."

"Hmm" She hummed slightly amused at the thought of young Athrun and Lacus waltzing on the dance floor. "Must have been nice to dance with Lacus, huh?"

"Jealous?"

Once again, Cagalli's cheeks turned red and shook her head "No!" She screamed in a pitch voice and Athrun could only laugh at her."You're having fun with this aren't you"

"Yeah...but "He grinned "Dancing with Lacus has not been this fun as dancing with _someone_ who steps on my feet every 2 seconds"He teased.

Cagalli frowned at him and slapped his chest. "Shut up! Then teach me properly!"

* * *

**May 18 C.E 75**

"Princess, you look so beautiful!" The maids of the Athha mansion gushed out and ironed the her skirt of her gown with her palms.

"You might get asked out by other men with this clothes on!"

The older maid swatted the arm of the younger maid who made the comment and warned her with a look. "oh...yeah there's Master Ale..Athrun" She said covering her mouth. "But...I heard he's in PLANTS today m'lady"

"SHHH! Don't ruin the moment. " The older maid said glaring at her.

Cagalli giggled and shook her head. She stared at her reflection and for once in her life she had to agree with them. She looked mature. She looked different from the Cagalli she knew two years ago. The last time she had worn a gown was during her attempted wedding with Yuna. Since then, She only wore her representative uniform to all the balls and galas she had to attended to.

But today, she had no option even if she wanted to attend in her usual plum colored uniform, to her dismay everyone in this mansion greatly disagreed with her when she insisted she attend the ball in her uniform. Everyone gave her all those horrified look as if she had gone mad. So in she is in a red heartline ball gown, elegantly exposing her shoulders and a small part of her back. Along her stomach were intricate bead designs of flowers and around the skirt of her gown were scattered diamonds sewn in different parts of it. Her blonde hair was delicately arranged in a complicated hairstyle. Her hairstylist added some blonde extension to make some braids around her bun and curled some of her hair on her side.

She touched her face and realized she was blushing at her own reflection.

"Princess, its almost time to show up at the ball. They seem to be holding a small event" Her maids said helping her get up.

"What's that?"

The maids smiled shrugged their shoulders. "See for youself m'lady but please remember to wear your mask. No one should know your identity first."They said as the carefully placed Cagalli's white masked decorated with red rhinestones around it on her face. "Enjoy, the ball m'lady and Happy birthday!"

"W-wait" Cagalli called but her maids had already ran away from her. She sighed heavily and stared at the door before her. "I feel like a modern day Cinderalla here" She mumbled to herself and pushed the door open.

The Athha's Grand hall wasn't like the usual hall she used to practice in with Athrun a couple of weeks back. The plain walls were all decorated with silk and satin, flowers and other decorative, the chandeliers were shining brightly and illuminating the hall majestically and the hall was filled with people wearing masks and colorful dresses and gowns.

Cagalli slowly walked around and recognized a few people. The head of the European Federation was one of the few people she had recognize. She hadn't greeted any of them and continued to check if she knew some other people. Surprisingly, no one recognized her although she did see a few men look at her with smiles and grins plastered on their faces.

"Come at me and I'll send you people to hell..."She mumbled as she quickly turned away and head to the other side slightly wobbling on her four inch heels.

"Good Evening Everyone!"

The blonde representative turned her head and saw Kisaka standing on the stage with a mask on and a microphone. "On behalf of our Representative, I welcome all of you." He said with a small smile.

"What?" The blonde stared at Kisaka confused. "Wasn't I suppose to do the welcoming remarks...or whatever?" She asked herself"

"Now, as per tradition. the celebrant has already joined the guests."He said and immediately the crowd started to look around. "We will be having our traditional dance with the gentlemen and ladies and who ever can identify or recognizes the representative within the crowd, he or she will have the honor of giving our Lady the first dance on her twentieth birthday."

"..."

"Once the music starts, gentlemen please accompany the ladies." Kisaka said with a smile.

Cagalli froze as the guests around her couple up and start bowing as the music started. She had to get out of here and give Kisaka a little scolding for holding a ridiculous event. She struggled on her heels and nearly fall of balance when a masked man in white tux gently steadied her and break her fall.

"Ooops, T-thank you"She breathed as she held the man's arm for support.

"May I have the honor m'lady?" He asked outstretching his hand and smiling at her.

The blonde stared at the hand then to the man infront of blinked several times until she recognize the features the young man had. "K-kira?"

He chuckled and nodded his head. "Happy Birthday, Sis" He said as he pulled Cagalli and dance along the music.

"W-what are you doing here ..I mean... Happy Birthday Kira."

Kira chuckled and slowly lead Cagalli step by step. "Oh, you know how to dance, this is new" He commented, earning a glare from Cagalli.

"I was forced to learn just a few weeks ago." Cagalli explained begrudgingly remembering all the lessons and teasing she received from Athrun. "H-how did you know? I mean...How did you recognize me?" She asked and looked around as she was not the only blonde in the room.

"A twin always know what or where his other partner is" Kira broke into a childish grin. "Anyway, that's some dress you're wearing." He said looking down at Cagalli's red full length gown.

Cagalli laughed as Kira turned her around. "That's what you said two years ago too"

"Sorry, I'm still not used to seeing you in dresses" Kira laughed.

The blonde nodded and examined his brother. "You look mighty fine as well little brother" She teased causing Kira to lightly blush since he still not used to receiving compliments. "By the way, why are you here?"

"I got an invitation from Mana-san and I was granted a birthday leave so I thought why not pay you a visit?"

The blonde representative grinned "Lacus is here too right?"

"She is but she's talking to a _friend_" Kira looked around as he took a step back and continued to dance with his sister.

"A friend?"

"Excuse me, may I?"

Kira stared at the man wearing a black suit and matching black mask who interrupted them before grinning. Without any other word he nodded his head and gave Cagalli a kiss on the cheek. "Enjoy the night, Cagalli. We can catch up later. " He said before stepping aside and allowing the man who interrupted their dance take over.

"Kira...Wait"Cagalli called but Kira just smiled at her and waved before disappearing in the crowd, probably looking for Lacus. "..."

"Are you enjoying yourself, Representative?" The young man asked as he gently placed his and on her waist and hold her other hand.

Cagalli looked up recognizing the voice and frowned at him. "W..Wait. I thought you were suppose to be still in PLANTS, Athrun"

Athrun smiled and gently swayed along the music with his partner. "I was, until Lacus insisted I come back to ORB with them."

"You could have called." She mumbled.

Athrun pulled her closer and pressed his lips on her forehead. "Happy Birthday."

"Athrun...wait a minute what are you doing" Cagalli hissed and tried to push him away a little. "There are a lot of people right now" She said glaring at her blue haired partner. "What if.."

Athrun Zala placed a finger on her lips and shook his head. "They don't know you're the representative right now, Cagalli. That's the purpose of the mask. Every one is still busy searching for you and switching partners" Athrun softly whispered. "But...I'm not handing you over to them." He grinned immediately causing her to turn at the same shade as her gown.

"Stupid.." She lowered her head and accidentally stepped on Athrun's foot. "S-sorry"

He chuckled and held her hand tighter. "Just relax. You're feeling tensed again. Remember what I taught you."He said softly and gently swayed her from left to right.

"It's because you're doing things that keeps getting me off guard."

"How about we go out of the hall for a while." Athrun suggested and slowly pull her out into the balcony. "Nobody will notice you're here anyway. There are a lot of other blondes in the party so..." He shrugged his shoulder. Cagalli silently nodded and watch her guests dance along the music and busy themselves.

She sighed tiredly and lifted her skirt a little to walk. "Still, I can't believe this is happening. Turning twenty and still doing hide and seek games at parties" She chuckled to herself and leaned on the marble railing. She rubbed her bare arms lightly and stared at the starry sky and hum along the music.

Athrun watched her as she suddenly laugh and talked randomly about the stars and the moon and silently he shrugged his coat off and draped it on her exposed shoulders and back. "Here."

"Oh." Cagalli looked back at him and smiled appreciatively before pulling the coat closer to her. "Hey, did you know what I was wearing today?"

Athrun shook his head and wrapped an arm around her and hug her from behind. "I actually didn't know where you were until I saw someone wobble around the hall on her feet. "He teased. "I told Kira and he just went off running to you before I could"

Cagalli laughed and touched his arm. "What happened to his so called twin instinct, that idiot" She said. "But Kira said I did good in dancing. He was even surprised."

"Good to know my teaching paid off" He laughed and rested his chin on top of her head and hug her tighter. "I'll be messing your hair right now but..."

"It's okay" Cagalli sighed contentedly. "...We rarely do this anyway."

"Yeah..."

The two of the stayed silent together under the moon. Neither of them spoke a word but in silence they probably understand each other more than anyone else can. Athrun and Cagalli's relationship can't be easily explained up until now. After the Second Bloody Valentine War, they both didn't know how or where should they start their relationship. Was it suppose to be a Commander-Subordinate relationship? Just friends? lovers? They didn't know so they remained acquaintances after Athrun had returned. However, in the two years something continued to grow. They were definitely friends but not lovers. Cagalli who has committed her life in serving ORB at the moment but the idea falling in love remained open to her ... instead it just wasn't her priority.

But it was still there.

"Shouldn't we go back now? I can hear Kisaka wondering if people found where I am" Cagalli said reluctantly, breaking their long silence. She patted Athrun's arms lightly signaling him to let go.

Athrun sighed and kiss the back of her head before letting go of Cagalli. "Yeah, I guess it's probably time to return the princess to the ball then...but before that." He fished out a small box inside his pocket and opened it. He picked up the object and grinned. "Don't turn around yet" He said.

"Why?" Cagalli asked as she felt something touch her neck. She felt a cold string wrap around her neck and slowly she touched it.

"Happy Birthday Cagalli." He smiled and turned her around.

"A-Athrun..." Cagalli looked down and saw a ruby pendant hanging on her neck.

"It's my mothers, I came back to PLANTS to get it..."He explained softly his cheeks slightly turning pink. "As expected It looks good on you." He said as he cupped her cheeks and gently removed her eye mask.

"Are you sure...Athrun? I mean...this is your mothers" Cagalli stuttered feeling the weight of importance the necklace had to him.

The blue haired coordinator nodded his head and brushed the loose hair falling on her face. "Yes, it's yours now Cagalli. I want you to have it. "

Cagalli smiled and touched the pendent again and close her eyes. "I'll treasure this then. Thank you Ath-"

Athrun leaned down to kiss her before she could even finish her sentence and looked away blushing even more. "I got my thanks now" He mumbled. "Let's go back?" He said pulling her back inside.

"A-Athrun!" Cagalli who was still bright red from his sudden bold actions, stuttered as they weaved through the crowd startling the people and calling Cagalli as they now recognize the representative since she had her mask off. Some were able to quickly greet her a happy birthday while the others were too slow to react. He brought her in the middle of the dance floor while people around them slowly surround them, whispering among themselves.

"You still owe me your first dance" He wink as he took of his mask and bowed down to her as the music started. "May I have the honor, Princess?" He smiled and offered his hand to her.

Cagalli shook her head in defeat and giggled. She curtsied and gave him her hand. "Yes"

* * *

** Doneee! I am no longer confident in my writing skills but I hope this did some justice for Cagalli and Kira's Birthday although Kira had a minor part. I hope you guys like this...and HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR FAVORITE TWINS. **

**Tell me how this oneshot go in the box below I'll be waiting for you comments. ^^**

**Tataa for now I have a deadline to catch up with. **

**Freyris**


End file.
